Long-term Goals: 1. To advance my knowledge of preserved versus impaired cognitive functions in schizophrenia, and how they relate to the psychiatric manifestations of the disorder. 2. To learn to conduct research in cognitive neuroscience using high resolution spatiotemporal imaging, including rapid presentation, event-related fMRI and MEG. 3. To become proficient in design, implementation and data analysis of combined fMRI/MEG projects. Specific Aims: I. In healthy subjects, to identify the spatiotemporal patterns of activation associated with a) intact inhibition, b) inhibition errors, and c) error processing using rapid-presentation, event-related fMRI and MEG. II. In schizophrenia, to identify the stages at which inhibition is abnormal and error processing is intact with regard to the location, timing, and magnitude of neural activation using rapid-presentation, event-related fMRI and MEG.